Take a chance
by LexiI1030
Summary: He likes him, he knows he does...but how is he going to tell him? Tajima/Mihashi one-shot


Pairings: Tajima/Mihashi

Disclaimer: I Don't own Oofuri...

A/N: Just a short one-shot. A really short one. I love AbeMiha and TajiHana, but I just felt like doing something different ...Pls R&R!! ^^

* * *

Tajima looks down, staring hard at his lap. This is the day. He's finally going to do it, but he doesn't know if he's really going to do it. Most of the time he's pretty gutsy, but for something like this he's not sure if guts alone will make it. Because this time, he's going to make a confession.

A love confession.

A seriously serious one.

He had started thinking about this since a long, long time ago, ever since he had feelings for him. How in the world should he make a serious love confession? All that thinking doesn't make much difference, so he proceeded to asking advice. But then comes the next question – who should he ask? His closest friends are those from the baseball team, but that didn't make things any easier.

For one thing most of them said they couldn't help him, and most of them include Sakaeguchi, Suyama, Oki and Nishiro. Mizutani just gave him a lot of dumb ideas and Hanai practically ignored him. Abe is…a definite no-no, and Izumi doesn't seem like a good idea too, what with his tsundere-ness and all. So, yeah…..

Finally he asked Riou while he was texting him yesterday night. He really didn't mean to ask him, but the question just popped out of nowhere. Riou's answer, though, really brought light to Tajima. Even now, he's still thinking about what Riou replied.

Just take a chance.

So that is what he'll do – just take a chance. What is the exact definition of 'take a chance' he doesn't know, but he's gonna do something. Now. During practice.

"Okay boys, enough resting. Let's continue on." There goes Momoe-kan's voice, but continue practicing isn't exactly what Tajima has in mind. He stands up and takes a deep breath, then tells himself: _so what?? It's nothing, just do it. Do something. Come on now, he's in front of you, do something._

So 1…..2…….3……………….

The others are noisily walking back to the field, and he's walking further and further away from Tajima. Come on, do something, do something, 4…….. 5……………..6………….

He opens his mouth but still nothing comes out. The others are getting noisier by the second and he is still walking further and further away from Tajima.

7……..8……9………………………………………………………….

Ten.

"MIHASHI I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Silence.

Everyone stops their talking and looks back towards Tajima. Mizutani accidentally drops his bat on Oki's leg, but none of them cared. They just stared at Tajima, wondering if he was serious about what he just shouted. Oh he looks dead serious all right. Now what?

They in turn turned around to look at Mihashi, and boy does Mihashi look like he's gonna die on the spot.

In fact, Mihashi does feel like he could just die on the spot. Thinking all at once is what he's used to doing, and he's doing it now. _What? __Tajima-kun? __Me? He said Mihashi, right? Is there another Mihashi here? No, there's no other, right? Then? April Fool? No…then…..?????? _

Tajima walks towards Mihashi, looking calm but in fact feeling like he could die himself too. His heart never raced so fast before in his life, and he wonders if it's possible for someone's heart to jump out of their mouth.

"Mihashi. I love you. Really. Really really. Seriously really."

Mihashi never felt so much sweat coming down before. He also never felt his heart beating, or his mind racing, or feel himself trembling as hard as this before. If nervous is what he always is, then this time he's super duper absolutely nervous - times one-hundred. What does he think? What does he want to say? His mind is in a complete blank. He averts his eyes and stares down at the ground.

Tajima stares hard at Mihashi for awhile, then finally sighs. "Okay, I get it. Sorry." He turns around and walks away, trying to hide the disappointment on his face. Oh well, at least he did take a chance…though is this called taking a chance he doesn't know.

The others still remain silent, but they are thinking hard too. Most of them are staring at Mihashi, wondering what he would do now. Is this rejection? Is he rejecting him?

But suddenly, as if he just received a jolt of lightning, Mihashi looks up. He takes a very big breath, then, with a voice even louder than Tajima's earlier, he lets it out:

"TAJIMA-KUN I LOVE YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

His outburst shocks everyone, even Tajima too. He stops and turns around to look at Mihashi. Mihashi stares back at him, his face becoming redder than a tomato. He couldn't believe that he just shouted that, but no doubt about it, he really did.....

Tajima lets out a grin. Oh yeah, this is a chance well taken.

* * *

Riou lies on his bed and looks at his clock – 8pm. _Oh brother, when is bedtime?_ He yawns and decides that he would just go to bed anyway. Suddenly his cell phone rings, and the name 'Tajima' shows up. He opens the text message and grins when he reads it.

'Riou I DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!'

He lies back again and stares at the ceiling, a name slowly forming in his mind – Junta.

"Yeah, perhaps its time to take my own advice."

* * *

A/N: The idea sort of came up when I was listening to a song from my favourite Chinese singer. The english translation of the chorus sort of goes like this:

_Even if they talk, even if they stare, I don't care at all_

_I just want to announce the person that loves you, it's me_

_Yes, no doubt at all, just want to make it simple, just I love you, love me,_

_Don't have to say anything anymore_

So, yeah, that's how the story came out....


End file.
